The present invention relates to a toy for children and in particular to an animal doll that can be constructed to form different types of animals or "creatures" of original creation.
The animal doll of the present invention is comprised of a common body and head form and a plurality of dismembered body parts that are adapted to be attached to the central body and head form to create a variety of different animal dolls. In particular, the dismembered parts add the characterizing features to the basic body and head form which identify the particular animal created. In addition, it will be seen that many of the dismembered body parts can be used interchangeably to create different animals. Thus, the number of different animals that can be created from a given variety of dismembered part is substantially increased.
Moreover, it will be seen that the animal doll of the preferred embodiment, being constructed of a stuffed fabric material with Velcro type attachment strips, is inexpensive to manufacture, an yet is durable and safe in design. In addition, since the doll of the present invention is designed to stimulate the imagination of a child, the doll can have significant educational benefits for small children as well.